legacies_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby-Jane Choi
" I try to be happy with what I have because I could have so much less " — RJ to Hope in You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know Ruby-Jane "RJ" Suri Choi 'is a Cambion (half demon-half human hybrid) and Psychic hybrid who made her debut on the second episode of season two in ''Legacies. Early History Ruby-Jane has mentioned that she, her brother and her step-father all live in a small house in the woods near Mystic Falls. Apparently, she has lived there since she was five. She has also indicated that she has possibly been home schooled before her and her brother were sent to go to high school. She said in This Year Will Be Different ''that she knew about her abilities and what she was since she was a child. She also mentioned that she didn't attend school until a year ago. Through a flashback in ''You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know, it was shown that her brother was almost killed when he slipped off a cliff. RJ managed to catch his arm and pull him up. Her and Jack also are shown that they have always taken the bus to school. Throughout Legacies Series In This Year Will Be Different, RJ and Jack were sitting on the bus bench waiting for their bus as they talked about homework and teachers. Jack tells RJ that he will be doing tutoring for his Maths subject and asked if that was alright. RJ said that it was perfectly fine and explains that she would just wander around the school. RJ then arrives at school and goes to her locker where she is met by Natasha Wilson. They talk about the game between the schools that is happening the next day, RJ then brings up that she can't attend at the Grill because of her brother. They part ways before Ethan shows up at her locker and tries to flirt with her but she rejects him before she walks to class. RJ walks out class later on and sees that Hope looks like she is going to cry. RJ takes Hope to the bathroom. Hope apologises but RJ ignores her and hugs Hope. Hope calms down before she tells RJ that she's sorry. RJ says it's alright before Maya comes in asks if it's boy trouble. Hope says it is and Maya suggests a makeover and RJ offers her silver necklace. Later, Maya and RJ stumble across Hope and Alaric and the non-human creature. RJ and Maya questions what happen To keep the supernatural world hidden, Alaric gets MG to compel Maya to forget, but when he tries to compel RJ to forget, it does not work. Eventually, she tells Alaric and Hope she is a Cambion and Psychic hybrid and that her brother is a psychic as well. She tells that she has always known since she was a child and her abilities were the reason why she never attended school at all until a year ago. She then leaves as Hope and Alaric talk. While she is at home and studying, she has a vision of a boy almost getting attacked by the monster she saw before she saw Hope saving him. RJ wakes up Jack and they leave to go help Hope. When they arrive they see Hope being held up by her throat. RJ manipulates his body temperature by making it rise before Hope falls and Alaric shoots the monster with an arrow. RJ helps them kill the creature (that turned out to be a cyclops) by using her telekinesis to rip out the cyclops' eye. RJ and Jack return home without waking their step-father before they discussed that they shouldn't tell hime because he might never let them outside again. They both agree before they return to bed. In a flashback, RJ is seen as a younger girl (maybe 9 or 10) with a woman who is presumed to be her mother, practising RJ's telekinesis at a lake near their home. RJ is struggling before the woman says she believes in her. RJ then manages to lift the rock and fly it with ease. Personality RJ shows that she is an empathic person who likes to make people happy and feel better. She is a trustworthy and loyal person who is also protective when it comes to her brother. She is willing to adapt and change to be able to be their for her brother and protect him. She is also charming, sweet and a little flirtatious with both men and women, which suggests she could be bisexual. She later confirmed this went she and Hope talks later on. RJ can also be sarcastic, mean and sharp when it comes to her words and actions. But she can remained clear and still strategise when she is angry. She likes to also plan and asses situations carefully before she makes a move. She has also shown that she is very intelligent, capable and non-biased in situations. Physical Appearance RJ is a gorgeous young woman who has long way brown hair that matches her deep brown eyes. She is of Korean descent and has plump reddish lips. She also has puffy cheeks that she tends to show off and has cat-like eyes. In a flashback, it is shown that she use to have half her hair (bottom half) pink when she was younger. She has an slimmer athletic build that she shows off with the clothes that she wears. Powers and Abilities * '''Cambion ** Telekinesis: '''RJ has the power to manipulate objects and matter with her mind. ** '''Teleportation: '''RJ has the ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. ** '''Darkness Manipulation: RJ has the power to manipulate darkness/shadows. ** Biokinesis: RJ has the power to manipulate all aspects of a living creature's biological make-up. ** Reality Warping: RJ can create, shape and manipulate reality just by thinking about it. ** Conjuration: RJ can cast spells which can summon any form of creatures, items, spirits, demons, deities or elements ** Conversion: '''RJ has the power to transform people into different creatures ** '''Terrakinesis: RJ can create, shape and manipulate earth and "earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt, soil, etc. ** Demon Control: She is able to exorcise a demon simply by verbally commanding the demon to leave their host, and is able to immobilize and silence one with a command. ** Supernatural Concealment: '''He is hidden from angels, humans, and demons, unless he wants to be found. ** '''Clairvoyance: '''RJ is able to sense what happen to people she is connected with and if they are in danger. ** '''Regenerative Healing Factor: RJ can rapidly regenerate and heal any physical injury. ** Spell Casting: RJ user can cast spells that a witch can due to her demonic counterpart. ** Mediumship: '''RJ can view ghosts/spirits of deceased and communicate and/or interact with them, even if they have possessed inanimate objects/subjects/people. She is able to repel and run spirits away from an area, compel to employ an armada of ghosts, and can even view a visual conception of a spirit world in a trance if desired. ** '''Intangibility: '''RJ is able to move through objects and ignore most physical effects in their way ** '''Invisibility: RJ can render herself unseen by the naked eye and become invisible in visible spectrum. She can move about an environment unseen by others and act without being observed. She can also choose to let certain people see her, while staying invisible to others. ** Suggestion: '''RJ has the ability to plant subliminal thoughts into the mind of another, bending them to one's will, effectively. ** '''Enhanced Senses: RJ has extremely accurate senses, allowing her to see, hear, smell, taste, and feel better than an average member of their species. ** Enhanced Strength: RJ has strength beyond that of a normal member of her species. * Psychic ** Telepathy: '''RJ is able to enter the minds of others and read their thoughts and access their memories. *** '''Mind Control: '''She possess the ability to apply subtle influence on the minds of others. ** '''Clairvoyance: '''RJ is able to sense what happen to people she is connected with and if they are in danger. ** '''Clairsentience: '''RJ can feel in a way that isn't connected to their physical senses, on distances beyond their normal ranges or being able to sense things that are beyond their normal tactile range. ** '''Clairaudience: '''RJ can hear in a way that isn't connected to her physical senses, on distances beyond her normal ranges or being able to sense sounds that are beyond her normal auditory range. She can hear psychic/spiritual levels/beings. ** '''Clairempathy: '''RJ can detect emotional resonances from other locations and times. ** '''Clairgustance: '''RJ can taste in a way that isn't connected to her physical senses whenever she is in a vision. ** '''Clairomancy: '''RJ can detect events from other locations and times before she has a vision. ** '''Clairalience: '''RJ can smell in a way that isn't connected to her physical senses, on distances beyond her normal ranges or being able to sense scents that are beyond her normal olfactory range whenever she has a vision. ** '''Claircognizance: '''RJ can gain information about a person, object, place, skillset, ability, or event through intrinsic knowledge, as in it just "comes to" her mind in real life or in her visions. ** '''Premonition: '''RJ has the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. ** '''Wave Emission: RJ can release waves, spirals, rings, pulse, blasts, balls, and bursts of energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.), and use them to damage, push, bind and/or paralyze people Skills * Technologically: '''RJ is very skilled at using technology even when foreign to her. She has used her advanced skills for hacking in the past. * '''Hand to Hand Combat: '''RJ was trained by her step-father from since she was a child and can incapacitate her opponents with ease. * '''Languages: RJ is fluent in English, Korean, Japanese and Latin. * Communication: Even though she has been isolated most of her life, she knows how to communicate with people and especially children. * Research: Before RJ starting going to public school, RJ self-learned how to properly research anything via the internet or books. * Mathematics: Unlike her brother, RJ is known for her high achievements in her Math classes and is even in the highest class. * Chemistry: '''RJ is also intelligent with her Chemistry classes and receives A's for that class. * '''Drawing/Painting: Since she had limited access to entertainment, she self-taught herself how to draw and paint realistically. * Dance: When RJ first went to school, she joined up for dance and has been considered to be the leader of the group (but rejected). * Guitarist: '''Her mother taught her at a young age how to play the guitar and they would sing songs every night. Weaknesses * '''Decapitation: If RJ's head is decapitated, she will remain dead. * Heart Extraction: '''If her heart is ripped out, she is permanently dead unless resurrected. * '''Fireguard Dagger: If RJ gets stabbed in the heart, the knife will her demon counterpart which will her slowly kill since she can't be half-human. * Clairempathy: Since RJ can detect emotional resonances from other people, she can be overloaded by too much emotion if she doesn't have control and release a deadly wave of energy that could kill humans and witches or harm werewolves, phoenixes and vampires. Relationships Jack Choi Jack is RJ's maternal brother who she grew up with and looked after since she was 2 years old. Since it was dangerous for either of them to be alone, they have gone almost everywhere together and are very close. Both are willing to sacrifice themselves or their comfort zone for each other, to make sure each other are safe. When Jack fell off a cliff, she was there to catch him from falling to his death. When she killed four vampires by accident, he was there to comfort her and even when she had nightmares. Hope Mikaelson Hope and RJ meet when Hope is outside the bathroom. RJ is empathic for Hope and helps her with her "boy troubles". Later when RJ has a vision, she seems Hope and immediately leaves to help herm showing she cares about Hope. RJ also shows she is willing to lie for Hope. Alaric Saltzman RJ and Alaric first officially meet when he tries to compel her but fails. Since then, he has that he wants to protect and she wants to protect him. Natasha Wilson RJ and Natasha are shown to be just friends who typically plans to go to the grill. Landon Kirby RJ and Landon first meet when RJ protected him from the monster. Name * Ruby: The name Ruby is a girl's name of Latin origin meaning "deep red precious stone" * Jane: Jehovah has been gracious * Suri: The name Suri is a girl's name of Persian origin meaning "princess". ... Multi-cultural, it also means "the sun" in Sanskrit, "rose" in Persian * Choi: Choi (Hangul: 최) is written with the Hanja character 崔, meaning "a governor who oversees the land and the mountain". The surname Choi also means mountain or pinnacle. * Ruj: In English it means "shining, precious" * Bi: The name Bi means Green Jade and is of Chinese origin Trivia * She is named after the actress' (Jennie Kim) Instagram username * She is the first Cambion and Cambion/Psychic hybrid * She hates it when people call her Ruby-Jane or Ruj-Bi * She loves helping with other peoples problems * RJ is confirmed to be bisexual * RJ is a great painter and hacker * She has above normal intelligence * She use to sing with her mother every night while playing the guitar * RJ was trained by her mother to control her powers * Her father taught her how to do hand-to-hand combat * Her father is a Greater Demon * RJ has been mostly isolated throughout most of her life due to her mother's fear. They have lived in the woods since RJ was a child. * She is not afraid to attack when threatened * She accidentally killed 4 vampires when she was 15 after they attacked her in the woods * She has only been at the school for just over a year Gallery Ruby-Jane Choi Gallery Category:Characters Category:Non-Admin Characters